From Student to Mentor
by Flutetuty
Summary: What if instead of meeting Sai, Hikaru meet Shusaku, the Ancient Go Master himself. How will the Go World respond when this legendary ‘Go Master’ returns to the land of the living? What will happened to Sai and Hikaru?
1. Prologue

**From Student to Mentor**

**By Flutetuty**

**Summary:**

What if instead of meeting Sai, Hikaru meet Shusaku, the Ancient Go Master himself. How will the Go World respond when this legendary 'Go Master' returns to the land of the living? Furthermore what happen to Hikaru when this ghost wishes to fix past amends with his mentor?

Note: it won't follow the same storyline as Hikaru no Go. (Fem Hikaru)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Many thoughts went through this young man's mind as he lay on his futon. He began to repent himself for the sins he had committed during his life.

"_Why did you leave me sensei.."_

"_..I am truly sorry for everything I said.."_

"_..please come back.."_

"_...I never wanted you to leave me.." _

Sadly, this man lay on his deathbed. He was a truly remarkable individual, but his soul was full of such endless sorrow, even as loved ones and friends tried to comfort him during his final hours.

"…_Kami-sama I know that I have committed many sins in this life.."_

"_..but I beg of you to let me see him once more..." _

"…_and give me a new purpose in the afterlife…"_

As he reached out to his precious go board one last time, his friends looking at him with pity. When he collapsed from an illness during spring, everyone in the room knew he was going to die.

"You must stop pushing yourself, my friend," the doctor begged. "Your condition will deteriorate if you keep this up. I don't want to see you die. You must expel this demon from your body. Stop your foolish speeches and save your strength."

His words were ignored by his dying friend. The young man whispered a final prayer.

"_..Kami-sama I must see my sensei once more."_

"_...please let us see each other and fulfill our promise.."_

"_..t-towards the Divine Move.."_

"_..Forgive me ,Sai-sensei… I am truly sorry.." _

The young man thought this as he took his last breath and left this cruel world. the young man thought as his friends and love ones began to mourn his death and passing.

"_No… no you can't die my lord!"_

"_Please.. please open your eyes my friend!"_

"_Shushaku, please open your eyes. Please open your eyes."_

"_Honinbo Shusaku"_

While a bloodstained go-board lay filled with sadness. It secrets and glory was soon to be forgotten with the passing of time.

* * *

**Flutetuty:** This is my first story so positive reviews will be appreciated. I hope you like this story since I have many ideas with this story. Surprisingly, this story randomly appeared in my head after me and my friends were talking about AU fics (doushinji/gender bender) for Hikaru no Go. I'm sure you find it surprising when Sai left Shushaku and not Hikaru. I guess you will have to find out later how a femHikaru and Sai comes into this story. PS: I revised the first chapter. I hope its better.


	2. Chapter 1: A Tale About a Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hikaru no Go**

A/N: I revised this chapter a lot after showing it to my beta/ best friend. Sniffles, she made me redo the entire first story I ever made. Sorry for making you wait for so long so enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Chapter 1: A Tale about a Ghost

* * *

Heiachi Shindo was aggravated with himself as he headed up to the storage shed for the fourth time this day. It never ceased to amaze him how difficult it was to raise his grandchild sometimes. Shaking his head once more, Heiachi entered the clutter storage shed and confirmed his suspicions.

Yes indeed, a very messy storage shed.

"Hikaru Shindo what are you doing?" Heiachi exclaimed pulling Hikaru away from the clutter. "How many times must I tell you that it's very dangerous for you to go up there by yourself."

Hikaru knew she was in big trouble after hearing her grandpa screaming his head off. Honestly she could never understand why her grandpa forbade her from entering the storage shed. Even after opening and overturning every box, the only thing Hikaru found was a dusty go-board, kifu books, and a bunch of go related stuff.

"But grandpa there is nothing dangerous in there except all the junk grandma and you put in there." Hikaru grinned like any ten-year old as she watched her grandpa become even more irate.

Heiachi was very angry; no he was furious with Hikaru's disrespect for the game. 'She needs to be taught a lesson,' Heiachi thought to himself. 'A very good lesson so she won't offended anymore go-players,' he thought as he walked towards the dusty goban.

It contained so many painful memories.

"Oh, but there is something in here that can harm you." Heiachi exclaimed to Hikaru as he began to wipe off the dust from the go-board. "There is a legend that a ghost sleeps in this goban. They say that if anyone sees the divine sign he left behind, the ghost will awaken and haunt them. He will rise from the goban and once more walk in the land of the living."

"A gh-ghost grandpa? I bet your lying since there are no such things as ghost. " Hikaru declared to her grandpa. "Besides, what kind of divine sign would this so called ghost leave behind?" Hikaru said as she looked at the go-board.

"His tears of sorrow, caused by good for nothing brats like you who disrespect the game of go." Heiachi said when he stood up. "It's too bad you can't see the tears. Otherwise you would be haunted by a ghost." Heiachi said as he walked away shaking his head.

"But grandpa, I didn't see tears of sorrow." Hikaru said as she ran towards her grandpa completely terrified.

"Then you don't have to worry about being haunted by a ghost," Heiachi said with a grin as he entered the house.

"But grandpa, I s-saw blood stains."

* * *

A few days later…

"Common Akari helped me look," Hikaru said when she pulled out another box from her grandpa's storage shed.

"I'm telling you Hikaru we shouldn't be doing this," Akari sighed. "What if you get hurt or break something expensive. I am telling you we should leave and forget finding this cursed goban. What if you really get haunted by a ghost?"

"There is no such things as ghost Akari. Besides, I bet I can sell it for a fortune if I get the stains out."

Shaking her head, Akari could not honestly understand why she was doing this for her best friend.

"Hikar-"

"I found it." Hikaru exclaimed as she pulled the goban from the shelf. " Oh man, the stains looked really bad. Maybe I can wipe the stains off." Hikaru said as she began polishing the go-board. "Damn it. Why won't this stain go away?"

"What stains Hikaru? I don't see any stains?"

"Its right here Akari don't you see it?."

"Where?"

"Right here Akari, they're right here." Hikaru said as she pointed to the edge of the go-board. The blood stains stood out on the polished surface.

"_Can you see the stains.."_

"_..can you truly hear my voice…"_

Hikaru heard from the strange voice in the attic. "Akari, I think someone is here. Who is it, grandpa is that you?" Hikaru said. "This isn't funny grandpa, please come out."

"Hikaru there isn't anyone here so stop joking around. You are starting to scare me with this act. Lets go back inside the house." Akari said as she walked down the stairs.

"_Yes… you truly can hear me.."_

"…_thank you, Kami-sama for giving me this opportunity..."_

"_..as I return to the land of the living.."_

"_..I thank you dear child… as I bestow to you my life.."_

The voiced said as a young man wearing a white kariginu appeared out of the goban. His tall eboshi hat stood proudly on his long flowing purple hair. As he walked towards Hikaru, his deep blue eyes stared warmly at the terrified child.

" _..Hello, my name is Fujiwara no Sai…"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope the story is a little better since my English is not that good. I'm sure your surprise on how this chapter ended? I guess that you will have to wait till I update. Review Please.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go**

AN: Sorry for the long wait. This summer break had been very chaotic for me, but thankfully my family member is doing much better now. Still with summer school homework, it had taken a dent in my writing inspiration.

Chapter 2: First Impressions

* * *

Never in her entire life had Hikaru Shindo been this terrified when the ghost walked towards her with a loving smile. Now she began to truly regret not listening to her grandfather. The senile old man was right about a ghost haunting this goban. As she watched him approach her step by step, the distance between them became shorter until he stood right in front of her. His towering form stood impressively against the child's trebling form. As he lowered himself to her eye level, he gently raised his hand and tapped her forehead with his ogi fan before speaking to Hikaru.

"Dear child, all I ask of you is to fulfill the promise I was unable to keep…"

"…please take care of him as I leave this world…"

"….in my place and in this new life with him…."

"..you will truly understand why I have chosen you to fulfill my promise.."

The ghost said all of this before disappearing from existence in a bright light. His disappearance cause several images to flow through Hikaru's mind, before it became too much to bear and Akari watched in horror as her best friend fainted in front of the goban. Her screams filled the room as another figure slowly rose from the goban and stared coldly at the unconscious child.

* * *

Later that day:

Hikaru was having the worst day of her entire life. After going through every single test in the hospital, she was grounded for a month by her grandpa. The old man and Akari both yelled at her for an hour straight. Even the doctor scolded her on managing her health as he gave her packages of medication to take.

"I would probably go deaf after hearing all of that. The old man can really blow his top for no reason." Hikaru said as she glared at the source of all her troubles. The old man thought a suitable punishment for her was placing the cursed goban in her room and forcing her to learn the game. " Stupid old man, stupid goban, I can wait until I burn this thing in fire."

'Now that would not be such a brilliant idea would it?' A voice said.

'Oh shit' Hikaru thought as turned around and came face to face with the ghost. With a chuckled, the ghost could only look more amused at the terrified blond, 'By the way, its very rude to stare at someone before introducing yourself.' He said before Hikaru went running out of the room screaming for her life. The ghost gave a tiresome sigh as he followed the blond haired child out of the room and down into to the main hallway.

* * *

Heiachi Shindo nearly had a heart attack as Hikaru ran right into him screaming about a ghost. He could only sigh as he attempted to calm Hikaru down. Reassuring her that she was imagining things, he led her back to her room- only to come face to face with the ghost! Hikaru quickly pointed out the ghost to her grandpa, which stood clear as day in the hallway.

'It is quite rude to point your finger at a guest.' The ghost said in response to Hikaru's rude gesture. 'Such insolence should not be tolerated in this noble household.'

"See grandpa, the ghost spoke. He is right here in front of us, please do something."

"I don't see why you are freaking out Hikaru, there is nothing here that will harm you. "

'Your grandfather speaks wisely, it is truly sad that you never inherited his brains.'

"But gran-"

"Hikaru you must be mistaken. Besides this ghost may have a good influence on you." Heiachi said with a wink. "So why don't you make a good impression on this new friend of yours?" He said with a chuckle. "Ghost eh, my what memories that brings."

"Wait!"

"You insolent child! Do I honestly look like the type of brute that would harm you?" he said as Hikaru looked at the ghost.

Grudgingly Hikaru had to agree with him. He was a tall looking young man in his mid-twenties. Wearing only a traditional blue kimono and a dark blue haori, the ghost looked like he wouldn't harm a fly. He held himself proudly with his hair in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair surrounding his noble faced.

"Wel-"

'If you even had proper manners, we should have discussed this matter in you room, instead of being a simpleton shouting her head off.' He said as he turned around and walked back into the room.

"WHAT?" Hikaru said before storming back into the room in order to give this ghost a piece of her mind.

* * *

Hikaru glared at the ghost as he sat in front of the blood stained goban. No one dared called Hikaru Shindo a simpleton. "So who the hell are you. Why is that goban all bloody? Did you curse it with that other freak? Oh god I touched it!" Hikaru said as she kept rambling question and insults at the ghost.

'Girl,' the ghost said as Hikaru quieted down and looked at the ghost, 'can you say something intelligent for once?' The blond haired child threw a fit after hearing this remark. Sadly, it was truly too easy for him to aggravate this insolent blond haired child.

"Why you little son of a #%^&*"

'Ladies don't use that kind of verbiage unless their vocabulary is poor.'

"Then what do I say you #%^&*"

"Why don't you begin with an introduction?' Said the ghost, giving a tiresome sigh. He could not honestly understand why Kami was so cruel to have to force him to share his existence with this cretin. Manners seemed to be improperly taught in this generation, since this child was a prime example of poor etiquette for females in this era.

"Fine. My name is Hikaru Shindo."

'Likewise, I am Kuwabara Torajirō.'

"Torajir_ō_," Hikaru thought 'Where have I heard that named before?'

Seeing her confusion, the ghost decided to answer her question. "If you must know, I was also known as Honinbo Shushaku in my former life. So if you must, you may call me Shushaku."

This very statement caused Hikaru to turned her head. This was Honinbo Shushaku, the legendary go player of the Edo period. Know to many as 'Invincible Shushaku,' he was an unstoppable player in the go world. Defeating all who challenged him, some say that he was the closest to the Hand of God. Many go player all around the world followed his work and studied his games diligently. Even her own grandfather was a devoted follower of his work. Gathering his written lectures, studying his kifu, and even collecting several signatures of his work. Heiachi Shindo held Shushaku in the highest regards.

"Wait, if you are Shushaku then why are you a ghost?"

'My spirit could not pass on due to certain circumstances.'

"Why?" Hikaru asked as she saw Shushaku cold expressionless face turned into a deep frown as his hand trace itself over the go board. That very question itself was very difficult for Shushaku himself to answer. Too many painful memories and broken promises he had carried though his life and the next. Perhaps in this life he could make past amends for his mistakes and yet-

Flashback:

'…_Sai-sensei you are so selfish..'_

'_..why can't I play… please let me play...'_

'…_Sai-sensei sometimes I wished that you would just…'_

Shushaku remembered as the regret became overwhelming. Seeing Shushaku's reaction to her question, Hikaru decided not to push the subject until later. "I guess that you can tell me later on." Hikaru said. However what truly disturbed her was the encounter she had with the pervious ghost called Sai. She told Shushaku of their encounter.

After hearing the description of this ghost, Shushaku immediately knew she was describing Sai-sensei. Sadly, even after calling and searching for his beloved sensei in this current form, Shushaku knew his spirit had disappeared from this world.

'There are some subjects that should not be discussed until later.' he said as Hikaru gave up asking questions to the ghost and went to bed. Shushaku could only gazed at the setting sun as he wondered of his purpose in this life.

'Kami-sama, why are you so cruel?' Shushaku thought. 'What is your purpose in trapping me in this form?'

* * *

AN: I hope you like this new chapter and Shushaku's new personality. My friend and I were debating in letting him be the kind and gentle nature Torajiro that Sai describe, but that would have been so boring. I eventually decided to make his relationship to Hikaru similar to Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. We really did have a big laugh when Shuskaku became quite haughty and held an aristocratic manner.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends or Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go**

AN: I'm so happy that my friend beta my story earlier than expected, so I had decided to published it. It was suppose to be published next month, but I guess you guys can enjoy an early chapter. I was really surprise when she beta it so fast. (Yipeee)

Chapter 3: Friends or Enemies

* * *

Many go players understood that teaching games are essential to a professional go player's career. Not only did it provide them a steadily income, but it also mentored new generations of professional go players to enter the go world. Yoshitaka Waya of all people understood what Morishita sensei meant after sending him to this go center. Sure it was a good way to play teaching games against amateurs, but the sly old man failed to mention one particular detail.

Akira Touya.

The one an only person Yoshitaka Waya despised the most. He observed the so-called innocent boy happily enjoying himself as he played teaching games with an elderly couple. His adorable girly colored suit and bob haircut gave him the appearance of an angel. However in Waya eyes, the boy was a stuck up and a jerk in all sense.

'Morisihta Sensei is going to throw a fit when he hears this,' Waya thought after being defeated by Akira. Ever after playing a game with him, the mighty Akira Touya didn't take the game seriously. Not only was it an insult to his face, but he also had the balls to refuse to discuss the game he played with him. Saying that he had to play other teaching games at the go center.

'Sometimes I wished there was someone who could teach him respect,' Waya thought. He maybe the son of the Mejin, but he just didn't respect go players below him. It was like he didn't care and that fact just pissed him off. ' I swear, that Touya better stop looking down on go players like us before someone below him defeats him in a game.' He thought this as he spotted a blond-haired angel walking into the go center.

'Wow she's cute.'

* * *

'Times have truly changed in Japan.' Shushaku said as he observed the different buildings and flashing lights. Never during his time did such wonders exist. Even when the Westerners entered Japan, they never brought these strange things with them from across the seas. Even the style of clothing had changed since such clothing seem immoral to him. He quickly frowned at a female wearing skimpy clothing. He could only sigh at seeing how uncivilized the people of Japan had become.

"So Shushaku, why can't anyone else see you except me?" Hikaru asked as she walked towards the go-center. It had truly disturbed her that an individual dress like him went unnoticed in the busy and crowded Tokyo street. Heck, it even disturbed her that someone like her own grandpa couldn't see Shushaku.

'It is because my sprit is attached to your existence only. Therefore no one else can see or even hear me except you."

After hearing this statement, it clearly explained to Hikaru why her grandpa was unable to see Shushaku. This idea seemed very useful to Hikaru since she could used Shushaku for her own gain. After all, her grandfather promised to release her from her punishment once she learned how to play the game.

Yes this was a good idea indeed, since Hikaru Shindo of all people, actually looked forward to playing a game of go. She confidently walked into the go-center and demanded a game with a green haired boy. Completely oblivious to the rage of a certain jealous insei who observed their little conversation.

Yes, indeed, this little action truly caused Waya to hated Akira Touya with all his heart. The poor naive boy just gave Yoshitaka Waya another reason to despise him even more. He could only watched the pair with envy as they went over to a table to play a game together. One thought clearly went through Waya's mind.

'The Bastard.'

* * *

'Achoo!' went the poor green haired boy. 'Maybe I'm catching a cold,' Akira Touya thought as he finished his game with the elderly couple. With a sigh he moved on to play another teaching game with a go amateur. His father encouraged him to play teaching games with amateurs every now and then; Akari only became even more disappointed. Although this was a facility to teach go enthusiast, this did nothing to improve his own game. Even the insei boy, whatever his name was did nothing to challenge him. With another sigh he lifted the go stone and begin forming another simple life and death problem.

'I wished that I had a rival around my age.' Akira thought without realizing how those words were going to haunt him. When a blond haired child approached him and demanded a game, Akira could only let out a sigh at seeing another pointless game to be played.

* * *

"So how long have you been playing go?" Akira asked as the child walked over towards a table. After all, he needed to know how much of a handicap he needed to give her. Except by judging her appearance Akira could only guess that she never played a game before. She looked like she was more fitted in playing sports rather than playing go.

"I never played a game before, but I'm pretty good." Hikaru bragged to the green-haired child at seeing his grimace. Even though she never played the game, with Shushaku, Hikaru knew she was invincible. Besides it would be better to let this candyass (Akira) play a game with Shushaku. It would be bad if an adult got too suspicious of her strength and started talking.

'Do you even know where to place the go-stones?' Shushaku asked Hikaru as they sat in front of the go-board. He could only sigh as she shook her head. Although he was pleased at being able to play a game of go, Shushaku knew they would be in trouble since he was unable to touch solid objects.

'I wonder if this is how Sai-sansei felt?' Shushaku thought as the boy took off the cover from one of the bowls. 'To once more be able to play the game you loved, but in the hands of another. The bitter irony it is for a go player like myself to be placed in this situation.' Shushaku thought before being rudely interrupted by Hikaru's loud voice.

"Hey, I like these white stones, can I go first with these?"

Shuskaku knew that his patience was being pushed to its limits as he smacked the blond idiot with his Ogi fan.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Hey, I like these white stones, can I go first with these?"

After hearing this remark, Akira knew to his joy that he that he was playing a complete amateur. Still, being the older and the more experienced player, Akira knew that he had to be as pleasant as possible without loosing his composure.

"No, white doesn't go first so may I suggest that we exchange bowls. Since it might be unfair for me to play black."

'_I never lost with white or black.'_

'Huh?' Hikaru thought to herself as that comment went thought her head. Where did that come from? She looked as Shushaku who looked just as confused as her. Nerveless the game must go on.

"Nah no thanks, why don't put down a few stones instead." Hikaru said while being completely oblivious to the seething glare the green haired youth gave her. After all, it would have been unfair to let him play an even game with Shushaku.

"No thank you." Akira said through gritted teeth and completely ignoring the snickering of the insei boy, "why don't we play an even game instead." It was obvious that he was trying very hard to be nice to the blond idiot.

'Then I accept your challenged, onegaishimasu,' Shushaku said as he acknowledged the young boy.

"Onegaishimasu," Akira said to Hikaru as he played his first stone.

_Clank_

'Now this is interesting,' Shushaku said as he analyzed his opponents first moved. 'A star point on the first move?'

'Uh, Shushaku is that a problem?' Hikaru thought as she picked up a stone.

'No, but it seem that the game of go has evolved during my 140 years of absence.' Shushaku replied as he gazed at the boy.

'Shit, I forgot about that.' Hikaru thought to herself. 'You may have been a strong go player during the Edo period, but if the game evolved this much, you might be weaker than an amateur.'

"Umm, is their something wrong? It's your moved." Akira said, trying to be as patient as possible.

'Hey Shushaku hurry up' Hikaru mumbled at seeing the ghost take his sweet old time in deciding his first move.

'The lower right sumi komoku.' Shushaku replied.

'Where's that.'

'The 3-4 point below the right star.'

'Here.' Hikaru said, as she placed down her stone on the board.

_Clunk_

_Clank_

'Now the upper right sumi.'

'Here?' Hikaru said as she placed down a stone.

_Clunk_

_Clank_

'Now oogeima gakari.'

'Where the hell is that?' Hikaru yelled at Shushaku.

'Kosumi.' Shushaku said in reply.

'Huh?' Hikaru said as looked at the ghost.

'Right here.' Shushaku exasperated as he pointed the location with his fan.

_Clunk_

"Excuse me miss," Akira said as he stood up. "It appears to be very obvious that you do not know how to play the game, so might I suggest that you learn the game before we actually play each other." Akira left the board and walked away from their game, leaving an enraged Hikaru and a stunned Shushaku behind.

'How disrespectful,' Shushaku said as he looked at the retreating form. 'No matter how weak or inexperience my opponent was, I always played them seriously and with the upmost respect.' However Hikaru on the other hand was furious at this insult as she glared irritably at the retreating youth. No one dared to disrespected Hikaru Shindo and escape with their pride and life intact.

'I swear when I get that candyass, I will castrate him on the spot. I will make sure that he never thinks of himself as a man. His life will be a living hell when I get through with him!'

Shushaku could only shake his head in shame as he pittied the poor boy that brought on the spite of a female in its full form. Not even Kami could protect the poor young man once he challenged the authority of a female. Still one thing troubled him.

'Hikaru what is a candyass?'

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still I wonder what will happened to Akira when Hikaru seeks her revenge against him. Ideals are welcome, but it has to be something that would really embarrassed him. On explaining the go terms, I really have no idea what they mean since I don't play go. Although my family member knew what they meant and explained it to me, it got me even more confuse. So I won't bother explaining it, but I do know that these go terms are positions on the goban.

Candyass: is a sissy or a twit.


End file.
